habiticafandomcom-20200222-history
The Keep:League of Obsidian
Who are the League of Obsidian? About Once upon a time the Legendary Warrior Ahruvon posted on the local bulletin board, asking if there might be other heroes seeking new challenges. The Wonderful Warrior Malkavian replied to his post and thus, the League of Obsidian were formed. The mighty heroes of the League of Obsidian gathered in hopes of forming a party for those who are dedicated, aiming for the stars and active habiticans. Together they might be able to conquer the demons of their lives and build a strong party-spirit by motivating each other. Obsidian Guidelines The mighty heroes of Obsidian found that in order to overthrow the dangerous beasts lurking around every corner, some kind of pact was needed. The pact was solemnly signed by the mighty warriors of Obsidian. The Obsidian Guidelines are the general guidelines we all strive to obey. After all, supporting each other on a daily basis is not a one-hero work, it's the work of a strong and supreme team! Breaching the pact once or twice and explaining why is fine, but repeatedly neglecting the Obsidian Guidelines will result in being booted, unless a sincere apology is sent to the Legendary Ahruvon. Please read the following scripture carefully: Obsidian Rules I hereby present the Obsidian Rules, read and absorb! #''Please, be amiable towards your fellow party members!'' '''In the League of Obsidian we treat each other with respect. #Do not abandon us without telling us in advance! Try to log in daily, and if you cannot; tell us why! If you become inactive and we don't hear from you in seven days, you will be booted. This leads up to our third Obsidian Rule: #Know when you need to rest!' Every hero reaches a point where he/she needs to rest for a while. If you feel you have to take a break (e.g. when on vacation), or you cannot complete your dailies; rest in the Inn, it is there for a reason! #Do not keep your fellow heroes waiting! ''If you spot a quest invitation, please respond in less than 36 hours. #''We do not want unnecessary battle-scarring! '' Yes it is true, brave heroes end up scarred, but we don't want you to inflict needless damage on us. On a boss quest, try to deal less than 5hp damage to the party, and if you do, post a message on the party chat saying why that happened. If you continuously deal more than this, without explaining yourself, you might get booted. You can check how much damage you're going to inflict upon us, the boss and yourself here . #''Please use your skills wisely! ''This is not an obligation, but very much appreciated. See how you can be of best aid down below... Spells 101 - Rogue = ● Tools of the Trade: If we're collecting items for a quest, please cast this spell to help us all spot items more easily. We will find more items and complete the quest sooner. If you like you can also cast it frequently on other occasions. If you do, you will help us earn more gold, potions and eggs! ● Stealth: Cast this spell if you have undone dailies. They wont hurt you as much and our healers won't have to use their Blessing as much! ● Pickpocket & Backstab: These are all cool skills that you can use for your own good whenever you want to! - Healer= ● Searing Brightness: If we're battling a boss, please cast this on your tasks to increase the damage you'll deal to the monster! ● Blessing: If you notice party members with low health; please cast this spell! They will regain some of their health. ● Protective Aura: If you plan to cast multiple Blessing cast this one a few times first! You will help us regain more health and also increase our Constitution. - Warrior = ● Brutal Smash: When we're battling a boss, cast this as much as you like. You will deal immense damage to the boss and help us beat him faster. If you deal enough damage, you might end up on the Obsidian Sword list! ● Valorous Presence: Cast this when we're on a boss quest, it will maximize our Strength and help us conquer the beast! ● Intimidating Gaze & Defensive Stance: Cast Intimidating Gaze whenever you like, we will take less damage from our undone dailies. Cast Defensive Stance on yourself to dodge damage. }} How can you help? As we strive to motivate each other as much as possible, we expect all to be generally active in the party chat. We are a friendly bunch and won't bite, so please join in on the fun! Since we're all powerful heroes we, obviously, enjoy questing. So if we're don't have an active quest, feel free to throw one of yours! It is very much appreciated :D Our group To get your bio posted here you need to have fought alongside us for at least a month to prove yourself worthy! If you wish to get your bio or picture edited, please talk to Malkavian or Ahruvon to get it fixed. Ahruvon The Legendary Warrior Ahruvon is the one and only, party leader. It was on his initiative that the mighty heroes of the League of Obsidian gathered. *Gender: Male *Age: 23 *Likes: Nature and cosmos *Open minded and kind, wishing to unite other mighty heroes in possession of the same qualities Malkavian The Wonderful Warrior Malkavian, author of this Wiki page. Aspiring mathematician who loves to calculate which is the best way to defeat monsters ;) *Gender: Female *Age: 18 *Likes: Math, reading, photography and friendly people *Pure of heart and calm, wishing nothing but peace upon the world The Obsidian Challenges Frequent party challenges are to be held in order to help the Obsidian heroes stay on track and accomplish their life-goals. These challenges are to be motivational and friendly, sometimes with a prize awaiting the winner! They are not mandatory, but we expect you to participate as often as you can. Currently Currently the challenge: Befriending your fellow heroes is being held (September 19th to 25th). The goal is to get to know each other a bit better and to have fun conversations in the party chat! Winners will be announced here on September 26th. Past challenges Hall of Fame Diligent heroes might end up on the Obsidian Hall of Fame! Here those who have accomplished the greatest deeds will be displayed for all to admire! Obsidian Sword - Most damage done Obsidian Shadow - Most items collected Category:Parties